1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communications apparatus such as a mobile phone able to communicate wirelessly and to utilize text data displayed on a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the increasingly sophisticated functions given to mobile phones in recent years, mobile phones are now being used for sending and receiving e-mail, for browsing web pages, etc. Through this, large amounts of data are now being stored and managed in mobile phones. Mobile phones are handling larger amounts of data as a result of such processing.
For example, mobile phones are wirelessly connecting to base stations (BS) and accessing the World Wide Web (WWW) on the Internet, utilizing e-mail, and otherwise communicating data from the base stations through packet control devices and packet gateways converting the data to IP addresses and mobile phone numbers. As a result, large amounts of data (text data, image data, audio data, etc.) are being acquired by mobile phones.
Further, even when not communicating wirelessly, users are inputting text into their mobile phones, using the cameras attached to their mobile phones to take pictures, and utilizing other applications to load various types of data into their mobile phones.
In this way, the function of extracting just the information which the users need from the large amounts of data being routinely entered into mobiles phones and reminding the users of the extracted required information is becoming extremely important for recent multifunction, large data capacity mobile phones.
Various proposals have been made regarding mobile phones having such functions (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-101098).
In conventional mobile phones, text memos were able to be attached to the standby screens (initial screens displayed when turning on the mobile phones and not yet communicating) to remind the users of specific information, but there was only a single region for displaying the memos. Therefore, when a user attached a favorite image to the standby screen of the mobile phone, there was the disadvantage that the presence of the memos on the standby screen obstructed the view of the image.
Further, in conventional mobile phones, the keys of the mobile phone could be operated to display the memos on a separate screen from the standby screen, but with this there was the disadvantage that the function of impressing upon the user the existence of the memos could not be realized.